This invention is a shoe dehumidifier, which consists of an air-processing unit and an air-distribution unit. The two units are joined through a retractable air duct. A fan and a heating element are located on the top portion of the air-processing unit. Air is drawn into the air-processing unit by the fan, and is then warmed and dehumidified by the heating element. Through the air duct, warm air is guided into the air-distribution unit and driven into the shoe. Air routing grooves outside the air-distribution unit then evenly guide heated air to different part of the shoe, achieving an overall drying effect. The design of the retractable air duct allows the unit to be folded making it compact and easy to transport.